


A Friendly Kiss

by Myth_is_a_Mirror



Series: A Summer of Firsts [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror
Summary: During harvesting season, the year before moving to Olympus, three very different gods arrive in Persephone's village. She takes initiative to understand the curious new desires they spark within her, turning the summer into one of many firsts.Part 1: Hermes delivers a message*Each part of series can be read standalone*
Relationships: Hermes/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hermes/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: A Summer of Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555558
Comments: 27
Kudos: 135





	A Friendly Kiss

The days grew hotter, and Persephone and the local flower nymphs donned their lightest tunics. The sheer pink fabric left nothing to the imagination. They harvested wheat at the beginning of every summer when the stalks grew heavy, bent forward with grain.

Harvest. Thresh. Winnow. Store.

A large, sharp scythe was Persephone's tool of choice for the day. She loved to work with her hands, especially knowing how many families she helped feed. Every arching cut resulted in the whisper of wheat as it fell to the ground.

While Persephone harvested, the flower nymphs threshed and winnowed, separating the head from the stalks then the grain from the chafe. The youngest nymph, still five years older than Persephone, was in charge of storing. She took the sacks up to Demeter in the big house for accounting.

But the young woman hadn’t come back for awhile, and Persephone grew worried. On a water break, she searched her out. Several heavy footprints in the damp ground led Persephone to the bathing pool. Peeking around a tree, she found her lovely friend in the arms of messenger god, Hermes.

Nude pink and red limbs twined together. Their mouths slicked over each other as though licking at something that could not be eaten. _It's a kiss_ , she realized with a startled gasp. But their's was untamed, even athletic, compared to the chaste pecks her mother pressed to her forehead each night before bed. Their's was...exciting.

Stepping forward, a stick cracked beneath Persephone’s feet and the lovers broke away on a gasp. The nymph flushed a deep shade of fuscia and flew out of Hermes arms. “Sorry, miss,” she muttered on her way past. 

Hermes left the water slower, his gait easy. Unhurried. He didn’t even have the shame to blush, something Persephone admired about him in that moment. He was so free with his body.

“What’s up, P?” he asked, leaning his side against the tree, one arm above his head. His fingers fiddled with the bark as he watched her. “I dropped a note from Hecate to your mom and was just about to head out.”

For the first time since they’d met weeks ago, Persephone took stock of his body. His large, naked body. And it was magnificent. The lines of his side and arms as he leaned against the tree reminded her of a sculpture. His chest was broad, but he had a runner’s long, lithe limbs.

“Blink if you're still with me.” He cocked his head at her. “Overheated from work? Cat’s got your tongue.”

“My tongue?” She touched her lips. “I...It’s just...the way you kissed her, it looked so nice, I…”

Without warning, he bent his head forward until they were only a breath apart. 

“You want a taste?”

She nodded and gulped.

He closed the gap, and their lips brushed, soft like petals but firmer. Persephone pushed forward. He caught her around the waist and twisted so his back fell against the tree. Her heart pounded harder, faster, with each careful motion of his lips against hers. She wanted something more. Something deeper.

Fingers twisting in his hair, she lifted up in every attempt to get closer. 

“You’re so tiny. This will help.” And he plopped to the base of the tree, legs stretched out wide so she could kneel between them. Eye to eye. Much better. The soft ground cushioned her knees, and everything about him seemed so much more intense up close. 

“You smell like blood orange and fresh cut grass.” She sighed against his lips.

“Really?” He blinked and pulled back. “Hah! I came here straight from basketball practice. Figured I smelled like dirty socks."

“What’s basket-ball?” Her nose traced up his cheekbone.

He grinned like she'd told a secret joke. “Come here, you cute little thing.”

Held tight to his large body, everything grew hazy and warm. His mouth's exploration was steady and so gentle as he kissed her senseless. Over and over. Fingers cradled her jaw and lightly brushed over her ears. The scent of yellow acacia grew heavy as newly formed buds twisted in her growing, every lengthening, hair. 

Then, something new. His tongue licked across her bottom lip. He'd licked her! She pressed until the back of his head thunked against the tree trunk. Threading her fingers into his unruly red mane, she opened her mouth, trying to lick at him. She needed more of that wet, hot feeling, and he easily gave in. When their tongues slipped together, over and under, she understood. _There it is. So sweet._ His teasing mouth danced with her eager one. He even captured her lower lip in a suck and bite before laughing and returning to the eager, passionate kiss. Her body melted against him, reduced to a fevered state seeking connection by any means necessary. Angling her head to the side, he kissed down her neck and ran both palms down her arms.

“That was something.” His breath came fast. “You’re so special, P.”

Hermes could make a rock feel like a mountain with his sweet disposition. She'd never seen him judge or reproach anyone. Her heart burst with affection for him and even, somehow, for herself. But if she was special, so was he. There was no one like him in her life.

She cherished their friendship. Realizing that sobered her. Hands pushing against his chest, she stood taller on her knees. The experience had been just as lovely as this ruby colored god.

“Thank you for my first kiss.” She smiled. 

“My pleasure.” That goofy grin of his could light up the world. It was a shame he wasn’t the sun god. The world would sparkle all day, every day.

“I….I think you’re my best friend, Hermes.” She traced a hand down his jaw, then a finger up over his lips and the line of his nose.

“That makes me really happy.” His eyes shined with delight. “You mean a lot to me too.”

“Oh!” Persephone’s hazy mind snapped back to reality, gaze darting towards the house. Satisfied no one had seen, she turned back to him and sat further back on her heels, hands folded in her lap. “You can’t say anything to my mom, okay?”

“You think I have a death wish?” He winked and grabbed her hands in his, pushing up to his knees. For all the world, they looked like penitents at an altar in the forest. The altar of friendship.

“Pinky promise?”

He looped their pinkies together and shook with vigor. “BFFs don’t snitch to parents. It’s against the friendship rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. I’m also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mythisamirror) if you want more updates and thirsty content. I’d love to hear from you any which way :)
> 
> Important disclaimer: The characters and world utilized in this are all property of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this fan fiction and Lore Olympus is due to common source material, in the form of Greek myths, or pure coincidence. This is a love letter to Rachel Smythe's body of work, and she retains all rights to the characters and world.


End file.
